just hang on (revised)
by DrakesGurl
Summary: i posted this awhile back, but i didnt re-read it. well its rogue and gambits stuff. enjoy and tell me whatcha think


**Disclaimer: ::mumbles:: i dont own the x men... yadda yadda yadda... ::yells:: but if i did! ::sigh:: nevermind...  
  
Notes: hiyas, i posted this a few months ago before i went on vacation and i didnt re-read it and when i did... i thought it sucked. so heres my revised story and i think its alot better. for chapter two suggestions would be nice. e-mail me at gambitsgurl@aol.com ::grins:: that would help alot. well please r/r and i hope you like. if you read this before, please review this again. =D   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was in her room, packing up some of her belongings when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she sat on her bed. "Come on in." When she saw who was in the doorway, she regreted letting him come in.   
"Whatcha want Remy..."  
He looked at the bags on the ground and back at her. "Chere, what are ya doin'?"  
"Packin' Remy, Ah'm outta here."  
"Why, Rogue?"  
"This is the tenth time we fought this week Remy, Ah'm tired of it."  
  
Rogue finished zipping up her last suit case and put it on  
the floor. She sat back on her bed and rested her head in her hand.   
  
"Remy, why can't we jus talk like we used to?'  
  
He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her,not knowing what to say.  
  
"I don' know chere."  
  
She looked at him, trying to blink back the tears in her eyes, as they slowly fell down her cheeks. "Ah'm sorry bout all this sugah, but it wouldnt of worked any way"  
"Merde! Not this again. Rogue, I told ya, it don' matter that ya couldn' touch me. I love ya the same even if ya could tou-  
He was inturrupted when the short Canadian known as Wolverine knocked on her open door. Rogue quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "Hey Logan."  
  
She tried to at smile to look as if she haden't been crying.  
He looked at the bags on the floor and then at Gambit and finally at Rogue. "Hey darlin, you wanna tell me whats goin' on?"   
  
She just shook her head and looked away from him. Wolverine glared at Gambit as he unsheathed his claws. "You wanna tell me what ya did ta her, gumbo, or should I tear ya apart rite now?"   
"I didn' do notin' to 'er mon ami!" He just glared at Gambit and then looked at Rogue. "It ain't his fault Logon, its mah choise"   
She sat on her bed and rested her head in her hands. Wolverine walked over to her and sat next to her. Gambit sighed and left her room, to leave them to talk. Wolverine looked at her, with concern in his eyes.  
"what happened?"  
"Ah'm jus tired of me an' Gambit always fighten, thats all."  
"thats why your movin?"  
"yea"  
"where ya gonna go."   
"Ah'll stay at a hotel for rite now."  
"ya know he loves ya"  
She slowly nodded, "but ah much as we fight, Ah'm surprised he jus dosent leave me..."  
"do ya need help with your bags?" He was tryin to change the subject. She stood up and fixed her shirt. "No, Ah'll manage" She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Ah'm gonna miss ya Logan." Rogue laughed as he mumbled, "I'll miss ya to."  
  
With that he got up and left. Rogue's smile faded as she picked up a picture of Gambit and her last New Years Eve. They looked so happy and care free. She slipped the picture in her suit case before calling a local hotel for reservations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Most of the X Men were outside the mansion wishing Rogue fair-well. She went down the row, looking at all of her friends. Jean, Cyclops, Jubilee, Beast, Wolverine, the Professer, and Nightcrawler. She looked towards the roof as she saw the outline of Remy's body. Rogues heart started hurting as she saw him alone up there. She faked a smile as she gave hugs to all of her friends.  
  
Jubilee was the last to say goodbye. "Rogue.. um... are you gonna come back some time soon?" Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Ah might be... why ya ask?" Jubilee shyly smiled "well.. could I sorta borrow your radio untill ya get back?" "Ah dont see why ya couldn't..." Jube's smile got bigger as she ran into the mansion. She smiled as she watched Jubille so happy. "Teens" She heard an all too familer voice. She turned around and saw Wolverine behind her. She smiled as she looked at him. "Ya know where Remy is darlin?" She sadly nodded. "yea, Ah saw him up there." He looked at the roof and back at Rogue. "Ya outta go talk to him before ya go." Rogue looked at the roof as she blinked back tears. "Ah cant... it would jus be too har-  
  
"Um.. Volverine, can I vease talk to my sizter alone?" It was Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler. Kurt walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "Sorry Gambit vasn't' ere."   
"he was... sorta"  
"how do you mean?"  
"Ah saw him on the roof top. Ah love him so much, Kurt."  
"And I know that he loves you as well." Rogue smiled and hugged him. "Ah'll call ya when Ah get to the hotel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Hotel*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue sat on her bed and turned on the T.V. She sighed and watched the news.   
  
_"Julie Callien reporting live at the sceen of the accident. Today at 4:00 P.M there was a three car collision of a blue saturn, a white F150, and black and red Harly Davison..."  
  
_Rogues heart started beating in her chest so har it started to hurt."Calm Down gal, it ain't him, it ain't him, ya know it ain't him.  
  
_"...the driver on the saturn and the F150 didn't survive the crash. The third driver has been identified as a muntant named Remy Lebeau. He is in critical condition and under the care of Dr. Hank McCoy..."  
  
_"Oh mah Gawd...."  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
